Loves Prison
by Aven Calypso
Summary: When Lilith wakes up in a strange cell and she doesn't remember how she got there she's visited but a strange male.


Lilith wakes up in a cell. She felt the cold air on her skin as she only wore a white sun dress. she didn't remember wearing a dress. she was wearing her typical clothing before she blacked out. it was odd she couldn't remember anything. Lilith slowly stands up looking around the small cell. it smelt awful like a mixture of dead rotting corpses and rotten eggs. She swiftly pinches her nose so she couldn't smell the foul stench. Lilith goes to the door of the cell. the door was Iron with rust spots. Lilith grabs the door handle and pulls with all her might but the door didn't budge. Lilith growls with annoyance and goes sit on the makeshift bed and waits for her captors. hours passed and still no one came. Soon Lilith begins to drift away into sleep but as she got comfortable she was shot up alerted by loud foot steps coming towards the iron door. Lilith gets up from the makeshift bed and walks towards the door way as the door slowly opens. Lilith heart races as she see the door painfully opens slowly. In the doorway was a male with short red and black hair that was like a floppy Mohawk. The male was tall and muscular like Troy Calypso and had similar blue eyes as Tyreen Calypso. The Male wore a black Tank top and orange pants that was ripped up and worn out. Lilith figured the Male stole the pants from a Psycho.

"Who are you?" Lilith says scowling at the Male.

" The Names Aven and you must be the Little Flightless bird." Avens says with a smug grin on his face as his eyes look over Lilith body taking in her features.

"Aven. . .ok where am i and where are my clothes?" Lilith demands as she crossed her arms around her chest uncomfortable with the unwanted attention.

"Well your on Pandora and you don't like the dres?. Ya know. . .it took me a long time to obtain a beautiful dress for a beautiful woman." Aven says making himself look hurt even though he wasn't.

"Where in Pandora? and i don't want your dress. . .wait did you undress and redress me?!" asks Lilith her cheeks heating up from shock and embarrassment of Aven seeing her indecent body.

"Well obviously in a cell in Pandora and yeah i dressed you and damn you got a great set" Aven says grinning to himself with the memory of him dressing her like a doll.

"Y-You Pervert!!!" Lilith screams and she reached down picking up a rock from the cell floor and throws it at Aven as the rock bounced off his chest.

"Rude. . .You know at least i didn't fuck you. .. well yet anyways" Aven pouts but then laughs to himself.

"You Bastard!!" screams Lilith as she stomped over to Aven and Slaps him across the face.

Aven growls as his cheek begins to sting and grabs Liliths wrists and pins her against the cell wall as she struggles under his grip.

"Hey let go!!" Lilith screams as she squirms underneath Avens body.

Aven smirks as he ripped off the white dress showing Lilith nude body. Her nipples quickly harden from the cold air.

"You pervert!" screeches Lilith with rage.

"Oh shut up. let's make a deal you do what i say and i don't kill your little friend Ava" Aven says with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Y-You got Ava?!" gasped Lilith with horror in her Eyes.

"Yes now if you want Ava to live your gonna do as i say and obey do i make my self clear?" Aven threatens.

" Ok. Just don't hurt Ava" Lilith says in defeat.

" Good girl now get on your knees and suck me off" Aven demands as he orange pants hit the ground as his hard 8 inch dick spring to life.

Lilith slowly gets down to her knee growling as she slowly brings her mouth to his tip then slowly wraps her mouth around his tip sucking.

" Mmm. . .Good little slut" Aven Purrs enjoying the feel of her mouth on his dick.

Soon Lilith begins to deep throat Aven dick bobbing her dead making gaging sounds.Aven then grips Lilith Red Hair and pulls her off his Dick and rubs his dick against her 38DD Breasts.

"Use your Tits to make your master cum" Demands Aven.

Lilith shoots Up a glare at Aven as she uses her Breasts to rub his thick dick. Lilith begins to tease her nipples as she sticks out her tongue dipping it into his dicks slit tasting his salty but sweet pre-cum. She soon earns a gaspy groan from Aven as he shoots cum all over her breasts and face. Lilith slowly licks the cum off her lips glaring up at Aven.

"Heh what a Whore you are Lilith" Says Aven with a satisfied grin.

"There happy now? Now let me and Ava go!" growls Lilith at Aven.

" Where not done yet" Aven say as he pull lilith around as her ass faced him and Rams in her tight pussy.

Lilith screams but as Aven thrusts in her pussy her screams turn into moans. Aven flips her around as she was still on his hard dick. Lilith moans in a Slutty way as she stick out her tongue as her eyes role upwards as Aven slams in and out of her tight pussy.

"Mmmmm fuck yeah!! Fuck me in the pussy you pervert!!" moans Lilith as she grips Avens shoulders.

Soon Aven cums inside Lilith tight pussy hole. As he Pulls out clapping could be heard from the door way. Lilith looks up in shock to see Ava clapping in the doorway.

"Ava run! He could hurt you!" Screams Lilith in panic seeing the small girl who Aven was threatening earlier.

"Oh please lilith he isn't going to hurt me hes my Brother" Ava says with a sly smirk.

"W-What?! What are you saying Ava?! did you know about this!!?" Lilith growls at the small female demand answers.

"Duh i kinda sold you to him to be a fuck toy and oh boy you sure didn't disapoint us" Ava say as she pulls out a huge amount a money waving it in the air.

"Y-YOU SOLD ME?! YOU FUCKIN BITCH!!" Screams Lilith.


End file.
